Salvatore "Sal" Vulcano
Salvatore Edward Anthony '"'Sal" Vulcano '(born November 6, 1976) is a member of the New York City comedy troupe called The Tenderloins and is one of the four main cast members of ''Impractical Jokers and its spin-off Jokers Wild. Appearances Season One *Pay It Forward *Butterfly Crime Scene *Unmotivational Speaker *Boardwalk of Shame *Drawing a Blank *Panty Raid *Out of TP *Who Arted *Joker's Choice *A Loser Presents *What Did I Eat? *Starfart Macchiato *Bellydancer *Charity Case *Theater del Absurdo *Pick a Loser *Supercuts Season Two *Elephant in the Room *The Stoop Sessions Part 1 *Art Attack *The Stoop Sessions Part 2 *Strip High Five *Birds and the Bees *Sound EffeXXX *Do Something To My Face *Psychotic Not-line *The Truth Hurts *Get Out of Dodge *The Love Expert *Out of Fashion *Scaredy Cat *Joker vs. Joker *Down in the Dump *Human Pinata *Sweat the Small Things *Film Fail *Not Safe for Work *The Alliance *Everything's Just Rosie *Enter the Dragons *Dog Days of Bummer *Sorry for Your Loss *All the Wrong Moves *Cyber Buddies *Trouble Shoot Season Three *Look Out Below *The Great Escape *Field of Screams *Nationals Disaster *Bonus Footage *Toasted *Scarytales *Inside the Vault *Bigger in Texas *Snow Way Out *Takes the Cake *Anniversary Edition *Inside Jokes Punishments Season One *Pay It Forward' - had to hold dog poop in his hand in the park for 20 seconds *'Butterfly Crime Scene' - had to sing a song called "Butterfly Crime Scene" in front of a large audience in Blue Claw Stadium. *'Unmotivational Speaker' - had to pose as a motivational speaker *'Drawing a Blank' - had to pretend to be an author and read out of a book the other guys made for him *'Supercuts' - technically a tie where the Jokers had to give each other funny haircuts Season Two *'Elephant in the Room' - had to dig through elephant poop to find his keys *'Sound EffeXXX' - had to sit in a cafe and broadcast sex sounds on his laptop *'Psychotic Not-line' - had to pretend to be a psychic and the punishment wasn't over until he gave an accurate prediction *'Scaredy Cat' - had to step in a cage full of cats due to his fear of cats *'Joker vs. Joker' - Sal and Q had to shoot basketball and whenever they missed they were hit in the leg with a bat. The cycle ended once the joker made a basket. Sal made a basket on his first shot and was not hit in the leg until he ran a victory lap around the court when Joe hit him on the way back. *'Down in the Dump' - Sal has to dig for his cellphone in a pile of trash on a freighter departing out to sea. *'Sweat the Small Things' - Sal must show a group of people a stress-relieving sideshow which shows the other jokers breaking into Sal's house, doing things such as rubbing a cat on his bed, laying on his couch naked, and flashing his neighbors *'The Alliance' - Sal, Murr, and Joe all have to jump off a cliff into water below unless they can answer questions about Q's life *'Enter the Dragons' - Sal and Joe must pretend to be part of a fake band and open for Imagine Dragons at a live concert *'Sorry for Your Loss' - Sal must perform acts of rudeness to people and he can't apologize for it Season Three *'Field of Screams' - Sal must go through a haunted maze in a cornfield *'Toasted' - Sal goes to a wedding and gives a toast (that the others wrote for him) about a couple he doesn't even know *'Snow Way Out''' - Sal and Murr were stuck on a ski-lift and had snowballs thrown and paintballs shot at them by the other jokers Gallery Category:Tenderloins Members Category:Jokers Category:Cast Category:Characters